Do You Believe Me Now?
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Mike..I don't like the way he's looking at you. JoMo/Miz Miz/Alez Riley Please review! song fic to the song Do you believe me now? by Jimmy Wayne. Thank you RebelPugPunk17.  BOY/BOY and cursing


_**~Thank you so much for the story idea RebelPugPunk17 You are so a genius! Please enjoy and review~**_

_**Song-Do You Believe Me Now By Jimmy Wayne**_

_**Pairing-JoMo/Miz and Alex Riley/Miz**_

_**Warnings-Slash(BOY/BOY) and cursing**_

**Do You Remember The Day I Turned To You And Said**

**I Didn't Like The Way He Was Looking At You, Yeah**

**And How He Made You Laugh**

**You Just Couldn't Get What I Was Sayin**

**It Was My Imagination**

John knew what Alex Riley wanted the moment he saw the was he was looking at Mike, how he knew? He knew because that was the same look he got on his face when he first laid eyes on Mike Mizanin.

John remembered putting his lips to Mike's ear and whispering "I don't Like that way he's looking at you Mike." and all you did was laugh at me and say "Come on John, are really jealous of the little rookie?" Mike than leaned in and pecked him in the lips. John smiled and looked up and to see that Alex had started making his way over. John instantly put his hand around Mike's waist and pulled him closer.

Alex smiled at Mike and put his hand out, "You know." he started "I think this is the best day of my life, I mean I am getting to meet the best wrestler ever." Mike grinned at Alex and giggled. He freakin giggled! John narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the way Alex made Mike giggle either.

**Do You Believe Me Now?**

**I Guess I Really Wasn't That Crazy**

**And I Knew What I Was Talking About **

**Every Time The Sun Goes Down**

**He's The One That's Holding You Baby**

**Yeah, And Me I'm Missing You Way Across Town**

**So Do You Believe Me Now**

Morrison sighed, it was almost 12:00 and he still couldn't sleep. All the could think about was how he had told Mike what Alex wanted and how Mike didn't believe him, well damnit Mike do you believe me now? John knew exactly what he was saying and he was right because right now he is alone in this empty hotel room and Mike was probably in the arms of Alex. John felt tears sting at his eyes, "God….Mikey I miss you." He whimpered to the air.

**I'm Kickin' Myself**

**For Being The One Foolish Enough Givin' Him The Chance To Step In My Shoes**

**Ohhhhhh**

**He Was Biding His Time**

**When He Saw Our Love Was Having A Moment Of Weakness**

**He Was There Between Us**

John bit down on his lip. _How in the fuck could I just let that little prick come in and steal Mike from me. Mike was mine! I loved him.. I fucking still love him! How in the hell could I be so dumb to give him a chance, just one little opening when I wasn't there. It was our biggest fight ever! And he knew it the mother fucker! When I stepped out for one day he was there…..and its all my fault._

**So Do You Believe Me Now?**

**I Guess I Really Wasn't That Crazy**

**And I Knew What I Was Talking About **

**Every Time The Sun Goes Down**

**He's The One That's Holding You Baby**

**Yeah, And Me I'm Missing You Way Across Town**

**So Do You Believe Me Now**

John tuned over and looked at the clock, it read 1:00. John picked up his phone. He knew it wouldn't do any good but he sent a text to Mike anyways, it was just to hard to really let him go.

John had one thing of Mike's left and that was the ring he had gotten them and the three year anniversary. John felt the tears slide down his face.

**Oh, Yeah I Bet Now You See The Light**

**Oh, Yeah What's The Use In Being Right….**

**When I'm The Lonely One Tonight**

John wishes so much that he was wrong, the Alex didn't want to take Mike away but he knew that was impossible, Mike was so precious.

John shivered, the bed was cold without his little furnace.

Mike blinked when he heard his phone vibrating, he took Alex's are from around his waist and reached for his phone. He felt his heart sting when he read the name on the screen.

**So Do You Believe Me Now?**

**I Guess I Really Wasn't That Crazy**

**And I Knew What I Was Talking About **

**Every Time The Sun Goes Down**

**He's The One That's Holding You Baby**

**Yeah, And Me I'm Missing You Way Across Town**

**So Do You Believe Me Now**

**Yeah **

**So Do You Believe Me Now**

**Yeah**

At 5:00 in the morning John still wasn't asleep he was still lost in the memories, until he heard his phone go off. The name it showed made his heart skip a beat. John opened the phone and read the text, John smiled a sad pained smile, saved the text, and laid down to finally try and get some sleep.

**Every Time The Sun Goes Down**

**He's The One That's Holding You Baby**

**Yeah, Me I'm Missing You Way Across Town**

**So Do You Believe Me Now**

_I Miss you…~(JoMo3Mizzy)~_

_I Miss You 2. ~!(Mizzy/Alex3)!~_


End file.
